


Yuri OFF Ice Episode 9.2

by Priceline1



Series: Yuri OFF Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priceline1/pseuds/Priceline1
Summary: The day after episode 9.1, Viktor recollects on last night and his purpose with Yuri. These episodes (9.1 and 9.2) fall in between episode 9 and 10 before Yuri and Viktor leave for Spain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work, if you see an errors that ruin the piece or if you want more please leave a comment. Please Enjoy!

Viktor:  
I woke up exhausted, but the sun was shining in my eyes so I got up anyway. Makkachin was sleeping at my feet snoring softly. Not wanting to disturb him, I slowly crept out of bed, sliding out with accuracy that is usually only found on the ice. I stretched with a loud yawn -- instantly forgetting my whole purpose for sneaking out of bed -- I silenced myself by covering my mouth quickly, Makkachin was still sleeping soundly. I relaxed and went to grab a towel to bathe. I picked it up and paused, “Oh yeah.” I said out loud as I put the towel down; remembering that I had bathed with Yuri last night. I have never seen Yuri act like that before, I’m not sure if it refreshing or scary. While I was pondering upon last night I grabbed some skating clothes and started to get changed. When we fucked, it was fun, but very different I guess. I looked into the mirror and saw that my hair was a mess from sleeping. I grabbed a comb and started to fix it, I winced in pain as I brushed over the side of my head. It hurt where Yuri grabbed my hair last night. I stopped dropping the comb out of shock, and stared into the mirror, looking at myself, listening to the soft sounds of snoring.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I laced up my shoes and went onto the ice. I felt the mist from my skates glide over me as I made a few sharp turns. I thought of what I wanted to skate to; how do I feel? I came to a stop on the ice with my head down and my hands laced together behind my head. Was it right to put Yuri in that position last night? He enjoyed it; he had to because he was with me. I’m not sure why I feel this way, I didn’t do anything wrong, we both had fun, I know it; he just needed a little push. I sighed at what I had just thought and stared down at the ice, getting a slight glimpse of me with my uncombed hair. I need to figure this out before we leave for Spain. I need to be strong for Yuri, so he can win the Finals. I kicked at the ice with the tip of my skate, creating a cascade of small snowflakes. I started to skate, not to music, but to my thoughts. 

Yuri:  
Waking up I felt refreshed, I felt different. I also felt sore, really sore, like all over. I rolled out of bed falling as I tried to stand up. My whole body was sore from last night; I remember it in full detail but at the same time it was all a blur, it felt like two minutes but was at least an hour. I got up and stretched with my head back, I twisted back and forth loudly cracking my back. As I turned I got a glimpse of the clock; my eyes shot open, it was almost noon. I quickly put on my skating gear while brushing my hair. Then I hopped on one foot tying my shoe and brushing my teeth at the same time. Grabbing my bag I ran out of the house and made my way to the ice rink.  
Halfway there I realized that I didn’t even bother to check if Viktor was still sleeping. I shrugged it off assuming he wasn’t there. I ran faster now, even after weeks my heart raced at the thought of skating with Viktor, seeing his elegance across the ice as he synced up perfectly with the music. I need to win this Final for Viktor, so we can be together. I want to impress him; I want to show him how I have changed. I now have my Eros, and I want to continue to show it.

Yuri ran to the ice skating rink as fast as he could, powered by the thoughts of his love for Viktor.

Viktor:  
I skated without thought, there was no music to guide me, but the silence gave me a rhythm to skate to. I pushed forward, remembering my career, remembering how I was, who I was. I am different now, I am a changed man, but what is my purpose now? Before it was the competition from the other skaters, it was the audience that cheered me on. Now what is pushing me forward? I gave up on the question, pushing myself to my absolute limit I skated harder, skating was in my blood, it helped me understand the world. And now I needed it to understand myself.  
As Yuri walked in he ran to the ice with his skates on, he was going to me while I was skating, he made that clear by running with his arms wide open screaming “VIKTORRRRR” in his cute voice. As he was running he stopped, seeing that I was skating profusely. He watched with awe, his eyes wide open. I made no sign that I knew that he was there. He needed to understand me, understand how I was feeling. I know that I cannot tell him, I don’t want someone to be nice to me right now, I want someone to share what I am holding in.

Yuri:  
He had incredible footwork, he launched himself with a vigor that I have never seen before. He was in his own world. He didn’t even notice that I was watching. There was no music but Viktor seemed to be in perfect rhythm with something. Standing there I watched his flawless dance, he did a quadruple flip and I jumped backwards surprised. I had yet to land that jump and Viktor was throwing it around like it was nothing. But, I could see it wasn’t nothing to Viktor, I can tell something is bothering him, maybe nothing is wrong but something is different. His elegance filled the rink, even though we were the only ones there, it felt like there were thousands of people cheering him on. He moved his arms with the grace of a god, he did jump after jump flawlessly, he was building up his performance to the finale. He skated with a passion that I have never seen anywhere, not in him or anyone. He skated backwards and with his arms caressing his body, I could see perspiration flying off of Viktor as he spun and moved with thick emotion. “Wait is he crying?!” I whispered to myself, as he flipped his hair back I could see that his eyes were closed, he had droplets of water flowing from his eyes. He spun elegantly as he came to the close of his dance. His emotions were new, this was a different Viktor that I was seeing, someone who I now understood. There was no silence, I was hearing Viktor on Ice. He came to a spin as he finished his performance. Speeding up until he looked like he would fly into heaven, then he let his momentum carry him the rest of the way and he slowed down, coming to a stop looking up with his hair slicked back and his arms at his side.  
I yelled again at Viktor across the ice, this time breaking his concentration, he looked at me with a face filled with defeat, he was sweating profusely and panting harshly. He collapsed on the ground exhausted beyond belief. I skated over to him quickly as possible and hugged him as we both kneeled on the ground. He shoved his head into my shoulder and hugged me back. We sat there silent; we were in the middle of the rink surrounded by nothing but ice, it felt as if we were in a desert of our own thoughts. He grabbed the shirt on my back with his fingers, he continued to cry silently clinging onto me as if he would never let go. Quivering he mumbled into my shoulder, “Yuri, I am sorry.” I was not exactly sure as to why he was sorry, but I knew he truly was, I knew he didn’t need to be> “Viktor, you don’t need to be sorry, I understand now. I can see that you are changing, and I am too.”

Viktor:  
Yuri held me and I wept. I did not feel weak as I would have if this happened a year ago. But this time, I felt strong, I felt a strength in a new way that I have never felt it before. Yuri was mine, and he completed the part of me I have been lacking my whole life. I never wanted this moment to end, but I knew it had to. I looked up as I released Yuri, smiling as I wiped my nose on my sleeve, Yuri smiled back and his eyes shined from the light of the ceiling. “Yuri, thank you.” I paused for a moment while brushed my hair back and collecting my thoughts, “Well I am exhausted, but you need to get practicing for that Final, we still have a lot of work to do.” I got up and held out my hand, Yuri looked at it for a second. He grabbed it and as I helped him up he said, “Okay, let’s get to work!”


End file.
